


Confessions

by Sarah_M



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_M/pseuds/Sarah_M
Summary: Her eyes widen and a wave of alarming realisation washes over her as she recalls the conversation they had as he was trying to stem the bleeding.Actually it wasn’t really much of a conversation; more him repeatedly telling her to stop talking - she was going to be fine, he’d get her home, and that she’d be so embarrassed later - while she blindly spilled out one confession after the other at him.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeated. All mistakes are my own.

When she slowly opens her eyes she’s surprised to find herself in the infirmary.

 

It’s not the scenario she’d anticipated, since the last time her eyes were open she’d been off-world, laying in the dirt as the Colonel agonisingly pressed down on what she thought was a mortal stab wound to her abdomen.

 

Yet here she is back home, safe and very much alive.

 

“Hey there,” the Colonel’s voice breaks her through her reverie. Slouched low in the chair next to her bed, he sits up.

 

She tries to do the same but immediately regrets the decision.

 

“No, I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You’ve been stabbed in the stomach, and you’ve had surgery,” he says bluntly, as if that part is obvious.

 

“Ahh, yeah,” she lets out a groan of pain, “I remember.” She rests herself back carefully into the pillows.

 

“You do, do you?” There’s a hint of amusement in his voice which surprises her. “In that case, I should really say thank you… for saving my _ass_.”

 

His ass… _Oh._ Oh no.

 

Her eyes widen and a wave of alarming realisation washes over her as she recalls the conversation they had as he was trying to stem the bleeding.

 

Actually it wasn’t really much of a conversation; more him repeatedly telling her to stop talking - she was going to be fine, he’d get her home, and that she’d be so embarrassed later - while she blindly spilled out one confession after the other at him.

 

Things like, _I think your ass looks amazing in your BDU’s,_ and _I could watch you eat oatmeal all day; it does things to me,_ and of course there was that other one she’d started with first, _You know I love you right?_

 

“You remember? The ass you think looks _amazing_ in BDU’s,” he says smirking at her.

 

She quickly glances around infirmary to check for anyone who might be listening. But they’re tucked away in the far corner, and it must be either a really late or a really early hour because there’s almost no staff around.

 

She looks back at him sitting there with a very pleased, ego stroked grin on his face.

 

“It’s a no wonder you’re so good at watching my six, Carter,” he teases.

 

Oh he is so loving this.

 

“The General wants to thank you personally for saving my bacon. I didn’t mention that you weren’t the absolute picture of professionalism he’s imagining - post stabbing that is.”

 

“You’re enjoying this too much.”

 

“I am but I’m also genuinely grateful,” he adds sincerely. “If you didn’t take that guy out I know I would have been in serious trouble. Although next time it would be better if you didn’t almost get yourself killed doing it.”

 

“Well it seems like you saved my ass too - so I guess we’re even.”

 

“Yes, I suppose we are,” he nods slightly, still smirking at her. “So, you’re not embarrassed by your … vocalisations?” he raises an eyebrow at her.

 

She presses her lips together and closes her eyes for a moment, “You know what; I’m not. Not in the slightest,” she feigns a confidence she definitely doesn’t feel.

 

“That’s good. I’m glad - because I brought you a thank you present.”

 

“You did?”

 

“Yes,” the humor in his deep brown eyes is clear as he reveals two bowls of oatmeal. “This one is for you, and this one is for me… but it’s kind of for you too,” he says suggestively.

“Oh God,” she giggles out, but stops quickly, clutching her stomach in pain. “Oh, ow, ow, don’t - don’t make me laugh.”

 

He moves her tray table over to her, places her bowl and spoon in front of her and pours water from the jug into her plastic cup.

 

She observes him carefully, trying to hold back her own amusement at his gesture, while still relishing in the obvious care he’s showing for her.

 

Without another word he sits back down in the chair with his breakfast in hand, and watches her watching him while he eats his oatmeal slowly, deliberately, and with an unabashed flirtatious undertone that keeps them both smiling throughout.

 

As he scoops up his last spoon of breakfast, he holds her gaze seriously, “Hey, Sam? Just so we’re clear… _I do know_. You know too right?”

 

“Yeah,” the corners of her mouth turn upwards again and she feels butterflies madly flutter around inside her, “I know.”

 

“Good,” he gives a single firm nod, then stands up and collects their empty dishes, “Now next time you get yourself knifed you can try for some last words that are a little more profound - save me the trouble of having to lie to anyone about what they are.”

 

“I’ll remember that, Sir.”

 

The flirting and teasing ends and she gradually feels them shifting back into the roles the air force requires them to keep playing.

 

“Now get some rest, Carter. That’s an order.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

He turns and takes his leave of her, grinning like an idiot. And so is she; because now they both know that when he walks away that she’ll undoubtedly be checking out his ass.

 


End file.
